Problem: Ishaan drove his car for $12$ kilometers on each of the past $8$ days. How many kilometers did Ishaan drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Ishaan went driving. The product is $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 96\text{ kilometers}$ Ishaan driven a total of $96$ kilometers.